


Why lan runs

by Xea3214



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyber sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Sex Toys, Smell Fetish, Sweat, Sweat soaked undies, lotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: Why do people make lan run all around to see his sweet ass and bang his sweaty butt. And megamans to





	1. Sweaty bang

**Author's Note:**

> First megaman fanfic

Lan lan wake up lan megaman shouted lan crashed out of bed in his boxers and pajamas huh am i late no we have job board problems megaman said oh yeah lan said as he got dressed and left telling his mom I'm going to sci lab call pet if you need help and he was off first stop okuden camp grounds and he went off sweating a little as his informent was a strong buff man and had him so all over to help his freinds first a guy named freddy at marrine harbor then a guy named berry in acdc town then i guy at the goverment complex named harald and this took three hours he was sweating and sticky and bis undies were soaking and he was wiped out he went to omuden and his new friend larry he asked if lan was okay he said yes and larry could smell lans privates hey I'll give you a good reward now okay sure lan said panting first water lan drank all of the bottle then some gigiddy oh lan said come on okay lan said megaman was no were to be seen then the sound proof rock proof vqn a sex machine Larry's friend's freddy barry and hareld were there all mucular and hard as fuck okay guys larry said as he closed and locked the van our boy lan here is going to get fucked for his service okay okay they said first all of you in you undies all of them even lan were soaking in sweat on their boxer lans gray boxers were sweat coated oh my freddy said looks lime a 7 incher not even hard okay im still clueless lan said sitting on the floor okay look you are what 12 15 15 lan said taking off his boxers okay so you know what sex is right yes lqn said so yeah atreat kid sex omay lan said gleefully first berry said lets get you hard pulling out lotion and a dildo for anal stretching omay lan lay on your stomach with your butt in the air okay lan said already complying now this is going to hurt larry said but then it will feel awsome okay lan said now lets start berry said thrusting it hard and fast ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck lan said out loud now your getting hard as lans cock reached 12 inches hard and drippi g omay thrust as the dildo was thrusting lan could only grunt as the pleasure and then the cum 10 long thock shots ohhhh fuck yes everyone said my turn on the slut freddy said okay the smell pf sweat of cum turn us all on larry said with a 10 incher a nine inch load of cum filling lans anus from freddys nine inch haralds 11 inch injected 13 shots of cum all fierce lan was getting bloated then berrys 11 inch held 10 inches of cum and he was filling fast larry was last with a 18 inch hard on okay lan ready yeah lean said okay larry said thrusting deep and using lqns cummed ass as lube and vigurously fucked him ohh fuck lan said in heaven and blew another load and larry too okay how butt plug keeping cum in lan retured home after a shower a clothes wash and a snack he hid his bulging gut from his parents and had a great time megaman too


	2. Megamans journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While lan gets 4 lovers megaman has a little fun of his own

Lan Lan Lan megaman says wondering why after all the work lan did for all those men his communications stopped once reaching the van again well now I'm stuck here alone in my pet space all pets had a little compartment inside the digital world a place like a room he was getting hard thinking of lans sweaty boxers stained in sweat megaman Secretly had a crush on lan sadley he was on a diffrent plane of existence one day he would show lan his true love he wasn't the only navi in love with thier net op. Gutsman fell in love with dex and gets a bulge in his suite thinking of dex some people think navis are just program data but there not theres a little more to it like men have dicks chicks have well you get the idea. We also can get urges and take care of them megamans suite was getting tighter than usual a bo er visible he lept to the compart ment and stripped down to his helmet and boxers surprisingly puberty hit him very well he had blue bushes of hair on his arm pits and a bit of his thick forest of pubic hair starting to show a little stain on his boxers he removed his helmet and showed his long blue hair and removed his boxers showing his 16.5 inch dick balls like a bull. He had some lube the cyber world was basically the same as the human world megaman was a switching lover he could be a top or bottom but he had a dildo the exact length of lans manhood he had a buttplug already in as he was streaching his hole for later he lubed up the dildo and put it in his ass so fast he had no time to open his eyes from pain and pleasure he started stroaking his dick with his lubbed up hands uhh lan lan oh fuck mega man said losing himself to pleasure . Little did he know 4 navis have infiltraited the pet and found the room and entered the light turned off what the hell megaman said almost done with it knocked out he woke up sorrournded by 4 navis all looking like heel navis each one a blush on there faces. Who the hell are you megaman said a little bit of fear in his voice don't worry a gruff voiced heel navi said we just want to make you feel good another heel navi red and purple while you net op lan is busy with our net ops we wanted to forma same kind of sex gang the 3rd and 4th heel navi both purple said you see they explained how there net ops planed to give lan a new type of life with a sex gang our nets ops are interested in both of you the net navis started to strip off there armor showing muscular bodies dark purple boxer with stains of cum and heart shapes megaman was starting to leak pre and the 4 noticed ohh looks like the blue boy is already horny said. The red and purple navi lets intraduce our selves after all well need some relationship so let's start with me the black navi said im rodney the leader and as you can see the biggest at 20 inches. Im robin said the purple qnd red one second biggest at a 18.5 inch dick and im cory and im cody both purple navis said they were a twin set 17 inches each all 4 had a cock piercing on the tip pets stqrt with initiation said rodney placing a cock ring on megamans dick a special vibrating one and lubing up his dick with his pre okay blue boy im gonna ride you hwrd then you get to see what happens next he then took out megamans butplug and saw how big his hole was damn man such a big hole for our dicks said robin okay are you ready said rodney as he lined himself up yes said megaman rodney then thrust himself into megaman ahhhhh fuck megaman said as he was still tight somehow and the piercing reached his prostate it was wonderful he was leaking pre like a waterfall and drooling too cory and cody lined there dicks up to his hands and said stroke them he obliged and started rubbing them robin placed his dick in megas mouth suck it bitch megaman started sucking soon enought they were all swearing and mega included as the all came simultaneously fuck shit ahh ahh ahh cumming mega even came breaking his cock ring wow intense rodey said impressed he snapped his fingers placing a dick piarcing on megamans dick head ahhh mega said that felt amazing it leaves you even horneyer than usual said robin now you and lan are in our gang


End file.
